


Keepin It Profesh

by sleepy_sendhelp



Series: Herongraystairs <3 [6]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 3+1 Things, F/M, Jem and Tessa are thirsty af, M/M, Multi, Office AU, background Gabriel/Cecily, background Gideon/Sophie, jem has a bubble butt its true, wOrKpLaCe lOVeRs, will is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp
Summary: Three times Tessa and Jem’s colleagues walk in on them getting hot and heavy in the workplace and the one time their boyfriend catches them in the act.Basically, Tessa and Jem are struggling to keep it profesh.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Series: Herongraystairs <3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810132
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Jessamine

**Author's Note:**

> think i heard the “keep it profesh” line from b99 so ... credits to the wriiters. peraltiago anyone?

The alternating sounds of the elevator and several landlines trilling, along with the constant clack of hundreds of keyboards in the room was steadfast, and familiar to Tessa. No matter what crazy things happen in her life — like suddenly having two boyfriends instead of one, the sounds of the workplace remained the same. At least, until someone changes the ringtones of the office landlines. For now, all the noises in all its regular rhythm that doesn’t end ‘til 5 o’clock, is serving as a psuedo-lullaby and she’s had to pinch herself awake three times in the span of five minutes. 

After a few more failed attempts to wake herself up, Tessa decides enough is enough, and heads towards the comfort room with the intention of splashing her face with enough cold water to keep her from falling asleep on the job. 

The first two comfort rooms in the floor were occupied, but when she came across the third one that has the little green sign above the handle, she sighed in relief. She went in and turned the faucet on, placed her hands under the running water and sure enough, the water was freezing cold. Tessa ducked to wash her face with it. When she felt awake enough, she rose up and looked into the mirror, gasping as she did. 

Because just behind her was her newly acquired boyfriend, Jem Carstairs. He was zipping up his pants and waving at her through the mirror. She smiled and waved back awkwardly, face dripping. 

Tessa turned to face him, and move out of his way, after drying her face with a tissue. Jem started washing his hands. 

“You forgot to lock the door.” she spoke unprompted. If Jem was surprised, he didn’t show it. He reached behind her to reach for the tissue dispenser. 

“Then it’s a good thing you were the one to enter huh? It would’ve been much more awkward if it wasn’t.” He was so close to her, Tessa could only nod. 

Jem had only been her and Will’s official boyfriend for three days now, having gotten together to talk things over during the weekend. They had all agreed to take it slow to figure things out, though what counted as going slow, they didn’t really specify. What they did agree on, was to keep things professional during office hours. Will had busted out his best puppy dog eyes in hopes of “getting at least one or two quickies a week” in the office. Tessa had smacked him upside the head, while Jem choked on his drink. Will had grinned at how cute his new boyfriend had been, all flustered at the thought of doing... unprofessional things in the office. Tessa had glared at him until he relented and muttered “alright, keeping it profesh then. cool, cool, cool.” But did that mean no kisses? They were so close that Tessa could smell Jem’s subtle perfume from their close proximity, she could definitely use a kiss right now. Just one, short kiss. A peck. Smack. Didn’t even have to have tongue. She just wanted affection. 

Jem looked like he had the same thought, because he leaned in and the next thing she knew was that they were kissing. It was gentle at first, closed lips pressed together, hesitant hands taking extra care not to rumple each other’s clothes, but the kiss wasn’t ending any time soon, and they seemed to be bound by invisible magnets. Soon, fingers started hooking into belt loops and hands pulled at immaculately styled hair. Jem grabbed Tessa by the back of her thighs and sat her down at the marble counter, pushing her skirt up so he can rest between her legs which wrapped around him as a high heel drops. Neither paid attention to the fallen shoe. 

Oh. They were so not keeping it profesh right now.

Tessa wrapped Jem’s tie around her fist and pulled him closer, nimble fingers working through tiny buttons as soon as they were in reach. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she must have remembered the need to stay quiet, because all she did was release a tiny gasp when Jem sucked behind her ear — an especially sensitive spot. Jem must have been pleased with her reaction, she felt him smile when he kissed the column of her neck. 

Not one to stay pliant for too long, Tessa tugged at Jem’s hair, forcing him to tilt his head so she could kiss her way down and nip at his collar while her hands wandered lower and found Jem’s ass, kneading and squeezing as tight as she wanted to. He was barely able to suppress his moan as his sensitive body felt like it was filled with liquid fire.

Jem had just accidentally popped three of Tessa’s shirt buttons off, when they heard a loud groan that broke the spell holding them together by the lips in place. 

“Seriously? First of all I didn’t think you two of all people had it in you, but congratulations I guess.” Jessamine Lovelace held up a finger to silence the offended lovers. 

“Second, if you’re planning on a workplace tryst via comfort room, you should at least lock the door.” the blonde woman sighed and turned to use the other comfort room, but not before handing Tessa a giant safety pin for her ruined shirt. Jem had the nerve to smile sheepishly and murmur a half-hearted apology as he helped her put it on. Tessa kissed his cheek. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, or else I would have had you crawling on the floor looking for my missing buttons.” Jem gave her a short peck in return, taking great caution not to get lost in the feeling of Tessa’s lips again.

“I will see you later okay?” Jem whispered, he was rubbing her stocking covered thighs. The message was clear, if Tessa’s stuttering inhale was any indication.


	2. Gabriel and Cecily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem needs ink for his printer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still have no idea how anything works

Jem smiles at his phone, wishing it was Will instead so he can actually give him a kiss instead of a series of emojis. He’s just so sweet sometimes, he can hardly believe he’s dating him. Too bad he’s on the floor below. Oh well, he’d have to make up for it later. 

Jem’s smile was quickly replaced by a confused frown at the empty papers that exited the printer by his desk. He must have ran out of ink a while ago. None of his monthly report got printed properly, which sucks because it’s 30 pages of big numbers and even bigger charts, plus he still had stuff to do after that. 

He sighs and passes a hand through his face, and decides to loosen up his necktie in the process. It was after lunch, surely Cecily wouldn’t mind it if he looked a little bit unkempt. Well, he thinks, Cecily wouldn’t mind anyone looking unkempt at any time of the day. The floor supervisor, who happened to be his boyfriend’s sister — was that weird?, didn’t care much for appearances when nobody from the higher ups were present to inspect. As long as they got the job done properly on time, she let them run wild. 

Speaking of his job, he looked mournfully at the pile of blank papers on the floor, then at the printer who kept adding blank papers to the pile on the floor. He turned off the machine, and picked up the papers to replace them neatly on the printer. 

He stood up — his creaky chair alerting everyone within a five foot radius — and stretched, which had his bones creaking along with his chair. 

Jem walked towards the back of the office into the supply room, the usual hubbub of his coworkers fading away. He didn’t realize how secluded the storage room was until now. 

The door to the supply room was slightly ajar, he pushed it open the rest of the way and jerked back as he witnessed Tessa buried alive by multiple heavy boxes. She wheezed and hit her head on one of the plastic shelves on her way down. His heart jumped in panic. 

“Are you okay?” He helped her up, and carried the heavy boxes away from her — the weight of the boxes had him grimacing, those must have hurt. 

She dusted herself off, sneezing as she went which had Jem jerking back again in surprise, wasn’t a white collar job supposed to be boring? He supposed some incidents can’t be avoided. Tessa still looked out of it when Jem finished stacking the boxes, he pulled her into a hug and ran his hands through her hair, both to soothe her and to fix her messy curls. 

“Are you hurt? Should we go to the clinic?” He recieved no verbal response, Tessa only cuddled closer. He heard her chuckling. 

“My hero, saved me from all the evil and precariously balanced boxes.” He felt for bumps in her head, thankfully he found none. They stood there hugging in silence, she pulled away not long after, a worried look on her face. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“The door’s closed.” 

“So?”

“It only opens from the outside.” At that, Jem swore and his breathing picked up its pace. 

“Jem, baby, are you alright?” The roles were quickly reversed, Tessa had sat Jem down. 

“I’m mildly claustrophobic, I hate small spaces because I can’t move freely, sometimes it comes along with a panic attack.” He pulled her down with him, sitting her on his lap and working to keep his breathing steady. 

“What can I do to help?” 

“I don’t know, distract me?” 

.  
.  
.

As if a switch had been flipped, they both paused and noticed the position they were in. They were in a secluded space, and Tessa was perched on Jem’s lap. She shouldn’t look so beautiful when her source of illumination comes from a dingy light bulb behind her but she manages. Jem is once again breathless, for different reasons this time. 

The fact that he was in a small and cramped space fell away from his mind when he pulled Tessa down and kissed her, his hands finding their way to her face and her hands gripping his shoulders in return. 

Tessa tried her hand at multitasking, but shifting to a better position was harder in a packed room. She had successfully stradled Jem, but the boxes she accidentally kicked, along with her knees weren’t so lucky. Jem pulled away to laugh. 

“Oops?” he offered 

“Oops.” she confirmed, pulling him back into the kiss. Thank the angels for slacks. 

Tessa kissed her way down Jem’s chest as she unbuttoned his shirt one by one. Who knew heaven was found in packed supply rooms? Jem could only do so much to muffle the sounds threatening to erupt from his pursed lips. Tessa was so good, so good. It turns out there was a good reason he ran out of undershirts today. His train of thoughts was derailed when Tessa bit into a very sensitive place, he pulled her up knowing that her mouth against his was the only way he’d stay quiet. 

Rationally, both adults know that having sex in the cramped supply room was not ideal. Sooner or later, someone could walk in here and see them doing something... not exactly work related. But more importantly, they were twenty-something people and they were horny. 

Tessa’s muffled moaning were the sounds that convinced him, Jem was ready to risk it all. 

Except before he could do anything the door to the supply room opened and in stumbled Gabriel who was panting and carrying Cecily who was devouring his neck like there was no tomorrow. 

Gabriel paused, after noticing her boyfriend’s stillness, Cecily turned to see Jem and Tessa on the floor looking every bit dishevelled like she and Gabriel were. They all stared at one another until Gabriel cleared his throat. 

“This is our spot.” Cecily smacked him upside the head and jumped down from his hold, fixing her dress in the process. Jem and Tessa scrambled to stand and follow suit. 

Jem who was arguably the least dressed of the four, fumbled with his buttons and blushed as he went, knowing that everyone was waiting for him to finish. 

“So,” Cecily began, “I trust that none of what transpired in the last five minutes will make it out of this room?” everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Excuse us.” Tessa muttered and pulled Jem with her, both lowering their heads as they passed Gabriel’s abused upper half. 

When they were far enough not to hear anything from the other couple, Tessa snorted and collapsed by the water dispenser, laughing as she went. Jem could only huff and periodically fix his shirt. 

“We won’t tell Will anything right?” Jem asked, still worrying at his shirt. Tessa stood and took his hands. 

“Never, because he won’t ever let us live it down if he found out.” Tessa kissed him one last time and went back to her cubicle. Jem followed her. 

It wasn’t after he was seated that he realized he never got ink for his printer, and that he probably couldn’t go back to the supply room even if he needed to. He groaned and slumped against his desk.


	3. Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem and Tessa find ways to occupy their time while waiting for Will.

“Will’s making you wait too huh?” was the first thing Tessa said to him in greeting as soon as he reached Will’s car. He sat on the hood beside her. 

“You’re riding with him too?” 

“Yeah, he lost a bet.” Jem’s confusion must have been evident, because Tessa immediately launched into the story of how she challenged Will into singing Whitney Houston’s “I Will Always Love You” two weeks ago when the Herondale family had a karaoke night, and how he owed her a favor because he failed to hit all the high notes due to him being severely inebriated at the time. 

“Now, I’m calling in the favor because I decided I was too lazy to drive to work for the whole week.” Tessa shrugged as she finished her story, the look on her face told Jem that she’s revisiting the memory. He could only stare and hope he gets invited on the next karaoke night, silently coming to the conclusion that a drunk Will is a sight to see. 

“So, you made him your personal chauffeur for the week?” 

“I made him my personal butler for the week.” she corrected. Tessa’s smug smile was immediately wiped off when she tried to lean back on the hood of Will’s car, only to slide down due to the metal’s smoothness. Luckily, Jem caught her in time, sandwhiching her between him and the car.

For the third time this week, he found himself pressed against her. He looked at her and sees that she’s on the same train of thought, if her eyes glued to his lips was anything to go by. 

He was still weighing the pros and cons of parking lot escapades when Tessa cleared her throat. 

“So, why are you riding with Will?” she struggled to say, which made Jem think that he might have been crushing the air out of her, he moved to extricate himself but Tessa’s frim grip on his arms stopped him. 

“My, uh — my bike is at the repair shop. ” he was pretty sure they were just conversing to keep up pretenses, but for who, he didn’t know. 

“You ride a bike?” if he wasn’t so close to her, he might not have heard her. 

“Uh-huh, it’s faster—“ he never got to finish his sentence. 

Tessa pulled at his shoulders, bringing him impossibly closer. He had to brace himself against the hood of the car to keep from falling down and taking Tessa with him. She buried her fingers in his hair and brought him down for a rough kiss that he had to briefly pull away from so his hands don’t slip, but she wasn’t having any of it, choosing to lay down on the car’s hood and taking him with her. 

Jem almost lost it right then and there. 

Instead, he shifted and hooked his arms under her knees, pulling her down to fit in between her legs. He strained to keep them both from completely sliding down to the concrete floors of the parking lot, which meant pressing down on Tessa harder. She didn’t seem to have any objections, and took the opportunity to grind against him. Jem would never admit it, but he growled. Tessa’s breathy laughing informed Jem that his reaction didn’t go unnoticed. He squeezed her waist and sucked on her lower lip, her laughs turned back to heavy breathing. 

They went on kissing like that for what seemed like hours, Jem silently thanked Emma for forcing him to go to the gym with her, before the thought was interrupted by Tessa sitting up to reach behind him to start kneading his ass. The hand on her thigh tightened. 

“Squishy, squishy, squishy.” Tessa muttered between kisses, punctuating her words with tight squeezes as if to prove her point. Jem struggled not to drop her, his legs were shaking from effort and overstimulation. 

*chirp! chirp!*

The sound of the car next to them unlocking had startled them out of their personal bubble. Jem turned his head and nearly had a heart attack. Tessa moved to push him away and slide down from the hood, pulling down on her skirt as she went. 

Charlotte Branwell, the site director — was looking at them with an eyebrow raised, one hand on her cocked hip and another holding her car key. Jem felt his soul leave his body. Charlotte may be a tiny woman, but she made up for it with intimidation and absolute authority. Of all the people to catch them in the act... 

“Care to tell me why you both felt like consummating your relationship in the parking lot?” 

Jem thinks he might be sick. Did he have a fever? Why was it so hot in here? Tessa started stammering out an excuse but Charlotte’s sharp stare stopped her in her tracks. 

They must have stood there for quite a while, Charlotte tapping her foot in impatience. It was as if Tessa and Jem had lost their voices. The site director shook her head at the couple. 

“Don’t let this happen again, understood?” 

They could only nod, too petrified to do anything else. The tiny woman sighed as she headed to her car, pulling out of the parking lot without much fanfare while her employees stood frozen in their spot. 

Soon, footsteps echoed somewhere from behind them. Tessa’s eyes widened, she pulled out wet tissues from her bag and motioned for Jem to wipe the lipstick off his face. He hurriedly did so, his heart pounding at the prospect of getting caught by another person. Tessa raked her fingers through her hair and cleaned the smeared make up off her face as well. 

They finished just in time as Will arrived, tapping them both in the shoulders. 

“What are you two doing, standing around like some mannequins?” 

Jem’s “nothing” went unheard as Tessa snorted. 

“You kept us waiting!” she swatted Will’s arm. 

“I texted you both! Told you to come get my keys because I was still finishing up but you didn’t answer.” He raised his eyebrows at them, they both looked away. 

“Well, you’re here now so we should go.” Jem scratched his head and patted Will’s shoulder, heading to the car door behind the passenger seat. Will shrugged and unlocked his car to let everyone went in. Before he could question any of their robotic movements, Tessa spoke. 

“We should stop by somewhere to eat.” at the mention of food, Will’s grumbling stomach was enough to deter any more suspicion. Jem and Tessa relaxed as they headed out of the building and Will went on to ramble about the different places they could eat at. 

Jem squeezed the hand that Tessa discreetly offered him. He pressed his forehead against her seat, feeling every sore muscle throb. He let go of her hand and leaned back, falling asleep to the sound of Will’s animated chatter and the immense relief that coursed through him.


	4. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will searches for Jem and Tessa.

Tessa had been hiding from Will and Jem all day. 

Granted, hiding from Will wasn’t that hard to do since he worked at a different floor but Tessa didn’t want to take risks. She’d worn her coat over her dress and moved about the office without taking it off, which had garnered a few curious looks —- more from Jem than anyone else really —- and caused her only mild discomfort due to the very much functioning heater. 

All in all, Tessa can confidently say that tonight’s surprise hasn’t been spoiled. 

She’d gone to the comfort room to check on said surprise, still looking good, and went back to her station to find that only few more people were left in the floor all getting ready to leave, most in a hurry to make the most out of the weekend. 

She passed by Gabriel and Cecily on their way out, Cecily slapping her bum and whispering “have fun” Tessa shook her head fondly and returned the sentiment, it seemed that the floor supervisor was gone and in place was the laidback and bubbly Herondale. 

When Tessa reached her cubicle, she pretended to fix her already fixed desk and patiently waited for the floor to empty out before taking off her coat which revealed her little ‘surprise’ for tonight’s date. It was her and Will’s favorite dress of hers, something simple and grey which was snug in all the right places — plus a tasteful slit that was teasing but not inapproriately so. Tessa exhaled in relief once she finally got a taste of what’s left of the office’s air conditioning unit. 

The things she does for love. 

As soon as the last of her coworkers left, she went right to work —— swapping out simple pearl earrings for silver dangling ones, letting her hair down from it’s strategically tied bun that didn’t ruin her curls, and proceeding to add a little more flair to her subtle work make up —— bending down to look at her reflection in her computer screen. 

There was a crash, followed by a muttered slew of swearing. Tessa turned her head to see Jem on the floor, cradling his knee and looking at her in guilt. His hungry gaze tracked her every movement as she lowered herself to kneel down beside him. 

“You okay there darling?” Tessa’s eyebrows were raised, the blush creeping up on Jem’s face was apparent even in the dimming lights of the office. Tessa was more comfortable using pet names on him now that they’ve been more... acquainted, this past week. 

Jem could only nod, looking like he was visibly struggling not to ogle at Tessa’s exposed thigh thanks to the her short and slitted dress. She could didn’t bother with concealing her smirk as she saw sweat rolling down from his temple. She leaned closer. 

“Do you like my dress?” she tugged his collar for him, seeing as his arms were rigid at his sides, hands clenching and unclenching. He could only nod. 

“How do I manage to lose my composure every time we’ve run across each other this week?” Jem says once he calmed down and sat up. Running a hand through his hair, he looks at her eyes, willing himself not to look lower. 

Tessa smiled and shrugged in response. Unlike Jem, she had no problem looking him up and down. He himself seemed to have put in a little effort for the date too —- his stark white button ups that he had to have an endless supply of was replaced with a patterned one, his slacks looked a bit different (tighter maybe?), and he definitely spritzed on a new round of his perfume. She sidled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder, she got an arm around her shoulders in return. 

“How are we feeling?” she placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Excited, and a bit nervous too.” he started fiddling with his cuffs but Tessa intertwined her fingers with him, effectively halting his fumbling. 

“It’s just that I haven’t spent as much time with Will... uhh, romantically. You know” she would have laughed if he didn’t look so worried. 

“I don’t know, are we going to be alright? I’ve never been in a three-person romantic relationship before and we already had such a good friendship before all this— mhmffhh...” Jem’s eyes crossed at the finger pressed against his lips. 

They stayed like that, Tessa pressing a finger to his lips and Jem’s eyes looking back and forth from the finger and the owner of said finger. 

Once she was sure he wasn’t going to speak again, she removed her finger and went back to holding his hands. 

“Would you say that we’re all very much whipped for each other?” 

“According to Magnus the answer is yes.” A pause and a cocked head. 

“And yes, I love you and Will. A lot.” Jem took advantage of Tessa’s slanted head and bumped his nose with hers, after which Tessa craned her head up some more and met his lips with hers. 

As with all their kisses in the vicinity of the workplace during the last couple of days, they got a bit carried away. So much so that they didn’t notice the lights on the floor went out, which still wasn’t the reason why they stumbled around Tessa’s cubicle, trying to find her desk. 

“Ow!” 

They broke away long enough to remove the pen from under Tessa’s butt and laugh about it before returning to kissing. 

It was getting hotter with all the electricity shut off, and their current activities were doing the opposite of relieving them from the heat. Jem’s shirt was stuck to his back, which was more than enough reason for Tessa to take his shirt off for him. The hands on his shoulders were trailing lower and the hands on her knees creeping higher. 

Jem grabbed her by the thighs and pushed her up against the divider, eliminating all space between their bodies. Tessa clenched her thighs around his torso and held on for dear life, the hand sneaking under her dress and feeling up the material of her lace panties wasn’t helping. Jem’s fingers dipped lower and he smirked at the knowledge that sweat wasn’t the only thing dripping from their bodies. 

Tessa arched up against him, her moaning suppressed in the midst of their sloppy kissing. 

“Unbelievable.” 

A flash of harsh light broke their lips away from each other. 

Tessa peered around Jem, whose forehead was pressed against her collarbone, to see Will with his phone’s flashlight on and a hand on his hip. 

“So when I,” he aggressively motions to himself, the light from his phone swinging wildly, “suggest office quickies it’s ‘unprofessional and so immature Will, oh my gosh’” he air quotes and speaks with his voice a few octaves higher in what was his attempt at an American accent. 

“But when you do it—... Jem, are you still touching Tessa? Seriously?” Tessa released her teeth’s death grip on her lower lip and breathed out shakily, humming and pulling at Jem’s hair. He finally stopped nuzzling her neck long enough to uncomfortably turn and look at Will who had the mind to approach the clearly, still busy pair, so Jem didn’t hurt himself twisting around to look at him. 

“I mean, it’d be a bit rude if I stopped, right?” 

“yeah Will, Jem has good manners, don’t you baby?” he bit at her exposed shoulder in response. Will scoffed at the pair. 

“I am offended, affronted, insulted— “ he was intterupted when Tessa let out a long groan. He sighed. 

“Well I’m glad you two are having fun.” Tessa kissed Jem square on the lips and climbed down. 

Will huffed and turned away when Tessa dramatically puckered her lips and made kissy noises. 

“Come on babe, we’re really sorry! Look, I even wore our favorite dress, see? I think Jem likes the dress too.” He stayed uncharacteristically silent and refused to budge. 

“They were accidents I promise!” Tessa pleaded, that got him to halt and turn back around. 

“Accidents? With an ‘s’?”

“oops?” Will stared incredulously at the other man. 

“Your bedroom eyes can’t distract me, Jem.” he alternately looked at him who was getting dressed and Tessa who had her hands clasped together with a look on her face that says she knows she’s already forgiven. 

“Can’t it?” 

He tipped his head back and groaned. It was so unfair. 

“We’ll make it up to you.” she bumped her hip against him and cuddled his arm. he sighed, never able to stay mad. He preteneded not to see Tessa’s triumphant smile. 

“You both have to tell me everything that happened, capeesh?” 

“In full detail.” Jem promised, kissing his cheek and hooking his arm through his. 

They walked towards they elevator like that, in a comfortable silence while relishing each other’s presence. 

*ding!* 

The double doors slid open to reveal Sophie and Gideon from HR, locked in a rather passionate kiss. Gideon let out quite a loud, lewd, sound before they were interrupted. 

“Why didn’t I get the memo about everyone fulfilling their office porn fantasies?” Jem pinched him while Tessa snorted. The couple jumped apart at the sound of Will’s voice. 

Their choked out excuses about how they thought the building was empty went by ignored, the trio getting in the elevator silently with knowing smirks that caused both lovers to squirm. The short, silent, and awkward ride felt like an affair that lasted for an eternity. 

When the doors opened to reveal the parking lot, Tessa blocked the threshold . 

“We didn’t see anything,” she started, the couple sagged in relief, the red in their faces receding. 

“but we totally called it.” Will interjected with Jem chuckling behind him. They walked to Will’s car with their arms locked. 

They were on the road when Will broke the silence. 

“So our stance on office quickies...?” 

Jem and Tessa looked at each other, grimacing as the memories of the various incidents from the past week flashing in their minds, before answering Will. 

“How about we tell you what happened first?” 

“You see on Monday there was Jessamine...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished!!!


End file.
